Блог участника:21Specnaz/Возвращение в никуда
''Пролог '' Добыча стремительно уходила от преследователей. И путь ее пролегал в очень опасные для ходоков места — все, что располагалось начиная от Янтаря и далее на Север стали особо опасным для сталкеров. Неизвестно, кто включил пси-излучатель в катакомбах, но теперь установка стала совершенно нестабильна. Напряженность пси-поля стала меняться хаотично, как в прочем и интенсивность. Теперь излучатель стал включаться спонтанно и, таким образом снова закрыл дорогу, на Север. Дичь же что есть силы удирала в глубь Зоны, а поскольку пути к Периметру были надежно отрезаны военными и отрядами охотников, следовательно путь оставался один — к центру Зоны. Но куда? В Госпиталь? Исключено — сектанты там плотно установили заставы и лежки снайперов. Там бродяге задерживаться явно не улыбается. Тогда куда он мог направиться? На Милитари усиленные посты «Свободы», анархисты тоже участвуют в охоте. Подумав, командир сталкеров понял, что объект может идти только к ЧАЭС. Что ему там надо? Скорее всего — Монолит. Другое дело — что он у него может попросить: сверхброню? Неуязвимость? Супермощное оружие? Власть над тварями Зоны? Хотя возможно его претензии банальны — отмену охоты. Дорога к станции у него была одна — Рыжий Лес, мост в Лиманск и далее — Госпиталь. «Ну что ж, Фарт, беги-беги. А мы будем на подхвате. Еще потанцуем.» – Так, голуби вы мои сизокрылые, - сказал командир, - держим объект в поле зрения, держим дистанцию и следим за своей скрытностью. Если он нас заметит — может устроить какой-нибудь подвох. – Да какой подвох, Бетрик? - спросил молодой сталкер с «Абаканом» на плече. – Растяжку, например, поставит. - ответил Бетрик. - Так, все! Закончили разговоры — вперед! Натянув на лица фильтрующие маски, они двинулись по направлению к Рыжему Лесу. Глава 1: ' 'Возвращение в никуда. ' ''«любая попытка проникновения на охраняемую территорию, '' ''будет пресекаться всеми доступными средствами. '' ''Патрули имеют право стрелять без предупреждения.». - объявление на южном блокпосту охранного батальона МИС. '' '' Выйдя из Зоны после приснопамятного похода в Припять, я решил, что с меня хватит острых ощущений. Все, баста! С меня хватило нескольких столкновений с контролерами,пробивания через фонтанирующую «Электру», жуткой гибели троих мародеров, огромного количества перестрелок с сектантами «Монолита», прохода через работающий Радар, похода по путепроводу «Припять-1» и массированной перестрелки с монолитовцами, главную партию в которой сыграл Меченый. Все, довольно! Именно по этому я сейчас сидел во дворе около своего московского дома, а не ползал на брюхе по катакомбам. После пережитых приключений лучше поселиться подальше от Зоны. Однако, стоило мне расслабиться, как я провалился в диковатый морок, состоящий из воспоминаний о том рейде: сначала я сижу в «Беретте» и к нам подходит Федор. Через мгновение лицо Федора оборачивается уродливой мордой контролера. Подземка Агропрома: я прыгаю в пролом в стене, следом бежит Федор и исчезает в ярчайшей вспышке «Электры». Арена, Федор лежит на спине и яростно отбивается от псевдособаки, а через секунду мутант вдруг превращается в монолитовца. Милитари, база «Свободы», фанатики пошли на штурм, вот уже все сектанты лежат на земле и Кот радостно кричит «Ай, молодцы! Всех положили!». Радар, в нашу сторону летит граната, выпущенная монолитовским гранатометчиком. Пейзажи Чернобыля-2 внезапно сменяются галереями кинотеатра «Прометей», а на месте сектанта появляется Меченый и кричит, чтобы мы отходили через «Энергетик». Тут же все картинки сменяются реальным миром и все батальные сцены исчезают, сменяясь обычной жизнью мегаполиса. Что же это было за наваждение? Неужели Зона меня снова зовет? Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Зоне, я решил прогуляться по Москве. Но вдруг, проходя мимо одной из сталинских высоток в районе ВДНХ, я почувствовал знакомый холодок. Жуткий холодок. Такой обычно приходит в Зоне и говорит о близости какого-нибудь опасного мутанта, например кровососа или химеры. Однако, ни того ни другого здесь быть не могло, до Периметра целая куча километров. Что же это было? Долгие минуты любопытство боролось с предчувствиями. Фарт-сталкер говорил, что туда не надо соваться ни в коем случае, поскольку там может быть что-то жуткое и опасное. Фарт-пофигист же говорил, что лучше сунуть голову в пасть льву сразу, чем бегать от этого льва потом и прятаться, спасая свою шкуру. Вскоре рационализм все-таки взял верх и я сунулся в подвал. Уже после первого марша из глубины потянуло все той же жутью. Внезапно из кармана джинсов раздался тревожный писк зуммера ПДА. Достав его, я ужаснулся: дозиметр показывал незначительное но уверенное повышение радиационного фона. Спустившись еще на два пролета вниз, я с ужасом обнаружил, что все стены и пол покрыты слоем пыли. Исследование пыли встроенным в ПДА дозиметром только подтвердило мою догадку — пыль имела повышенный фон. Что же я ощутил? Неужели радиацию? Пока я спускался все глубже в подвал, я увидел, что фон все еще растет, ощущение ужаса — нет. Что же это за ощущение? Неужели здесь проводят очередные эксперименты по расширению Зоны? Тем временем, по мере того, как я спускался в подвал, ощущение тревоги неумолимо усиливалось. Когда я спустился на последний уровень, стал слышен разговор: – А ты, часом, не боишься, что сюда нагрянет спецназ? – Да пусть приходит! Чем больше сюда зайдет людей, тем больше потом будет зараженных мутантов. А дальше — жертвы разбредутся сначала по всей Москве, затем по России, и в конце концов, весь мир станет одной большой Зоной. – Это безумие! После такой акции против тебя пойдут даже самые нерешительные штабисты. Это, знаешь ли не просто дерзкая ликвидация автоколонны или уничтожение разведгруппы. Это — расширение Зоны, да еще в особо крупных! Вашу базу по кирпичикам разнесут! – Мне все равно. Пусть хоть ядерные фугасы закладывают. Это мне только на руку. Этой энергии хватит, чтобы образовалась энергетическая дыра. А во время выброса аномальная энергия разлетится по миру и Зона расширится резким рывком. После этого неведомый оппонент затих, и это мне совсем не понравилось. В какую игру я ввязался, кровосос побери?! Филиал Зоны, да еще практически в самом центре Москвы! Какие же ставки в этой игре? А еще я понял, что если не вмешаться, то их план воплотится в жизнь. Я подобрал небольшой обрезок трубы и подошел к ближайшему часовому и точным ударом вырубил его. Снять по-тихому не получилось, гул от трубы раскатился по всему коридору. Из дальнего конца коридора послышались крики «Внимание, чужой!». Все, началось... Я наскоро взял у поверженного часового ПММ, зарядил его и приготовился к перестрелке. Перестрелка, пережитая мной год назад оказалась ничем, по сравнению с той, которая разразилась через пять минут. Противников было не так много, но, в отличие от «Прометея» пространство было ограничено стенами коридора и это здорово напрягало — если они решат задавить меня плотным огнем, я превращусь в дуршлаг, не успев издать даже вздох. Действовать надо было быстро и точно. Я начал тихо пробираться вдоль стены. Выглянув из-за угла, я окаменел: там было не менее дюжины монолитовцев. Лица всех сектантов напряжены — похоже догадываются обо мне. Вскинув пистолет, я прицелился и выстрелил в голову ближайшего сектанта. Зря я это сделал. В мою сторону прилетело около двух десятков пуль. Я вынужден был спрятаться за угол. Выглянув еще раз, я срезал еще двоих. Внезапно мир вспыхнул ярким снопом искр — похоже меня чем-то вырубили... … Придя в себя, я обнаружил, что вокруг меня собрались монолитовцы. Голос одного из них показался мне очень знакомым: – Кажется, я знаю его. - вещал он, - год назад видел его в Зоне. – Может, и кличку назовешь? - сказал второй голос. – Сейчас посмотрим... так, Фарт. – Фарт? Что-то знакомое. Кириллов, пробей по базам. – По каким базам? - уточнил тот, кого назвали Кирилловым. – По обеим. Начни с нашей. - ответил командир. – Есть инфа. - спустя несколько минут ответил Кириллов. - отключил излучатель-ретранслятор на Янтаре, положил звено старшего офицера Звягинцева на Радаре, отряд Крылова в путепроводе, вывел из Припяти Стрелка, сорвав нам операцию. – Достаточно. - сказал командир, - и вот теперь он пытается во второй раз нам сорвать операцию? Кончайте его. Как ни крути, а смерть от рук сектантов «Монолита», да еще на Большой земле в мой рапорядок дня явно не входит. Я извернулся и со всей силы врезал каблуком стоявшему ближе всех командиру. Тот сложился пополам и упал на пол. Пора было убираться из этого подвала, иначе обеспечена «смерть под лучом». – Лови его!!! - проорал кое-как вставший с пола командир. – Ты труп! - крикнул мне вдогонку офицер, говоривший вторым. Теперь у меня был только один выход — снова уйти в Зону. Я быстро собрал из квартиры свои вещи и поехал в аэропорт. Сначала я долетел на самолете до Киева, затем поймал маршрутку до Рудни. Добравшись до Внешнего Периметра, я вышел из машины и побрел в сторону «Чернобыля-4». Маршрутка, тем временем преодолела короткий отрезок местности и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, рванула по дороге к Киеву. Водителя можно понять — скоро комендантский час и вояки открывают огонь по любому нарушителю без предупреждения. Когда я прошел к ограждению, уже стали слышны объявления на блокпосту: «Внимание! Служба безопасности Украины предупреждает: пребывание в Зоне смертельно опасно. Многие вывозимые из Зоны предметы представляют угрозу для здоровья. Также просим вас докладывать в комендатуру обо всех известных случаях сталкерства. Помните: мы защищаем не Зону от вас, а вас — от Зоны. Любая попытка проникновения на охраняемую территорию будет пресекаться всеми доступными средствами. Патрули имеют право стрелять без предупреждения.». И все в таком духе. Знаем, как же. Первая неожиданность поджидала меня, когда я подошел к «Беретте». Первое, что меня сильно удивило — то, возле здания бара стоят не сталкеры, а мародеры. С одной стороны это было неудивительно — территории баров признаны нейтральными. С другой стороны — бандиты слишком нарочито держали оружие на виду, а по правилам у посетителей баров оружие отбирают еще на входе. Я все-таки рискнул подойти к бару. Один из бандюков направил на меня АКМ без подствольника и сказал: – Эй, сталкер! Ты чего здесь делаешь? А ну проваливай быстрее, пока ноги целы! – Какого хрена, братан?! - ответил я, - Бар держит Бобер и сталкеры! – Уже нет, - хохотнул второй, не убирая с меня прицела, - уже полгода бар братва держит, а ваши все куда-то в Зону ушли. От этого на душе стало совсем хреново: бродяги не отдали бы «Беретту» мародерам ни за какие коврижки. А если братва держит бар уже полгода, то они, получается выбили сталкеров. Черт, куда ж идти-то. – Бродяг ищешь? - окликнули меня сзади. Я обернулся и увидел военстала в узнаемом цифровом камуфляже. – Ну да. - ответил я. – Они к Сидоровичу перебрались. Ищи там. Через блокпост я тебя проведу, а дальше уж сам. – Договорились. - ответил я... Пробравшись через блокпосты миротворцев, я побрел в сторону Деревни Новичков, где и находится бункер Сидоровича. Как и год назад, торговец был мне рад: – Вернулся? Ну здорово! - сказал Сидорович. – Вернулся. - ответил я. – Ладно. - сказал торговец, - Кончили с любезностями. Тут вся Зона на ушах стоит. Тебя ищут. Убрать хотят. Предъявили мне ультиматум: или я отряжаю отряд охотников или они весь Кордон сравняют с землей. Так что давай рассказывай, чего натворил. Я рассказал ему вкратце, как натолкнулся в Москве на монолитовцев, как они готовили расширение Зоны, как я сорвал им операцию и чудом улизнул из радиоактивного подвала. – Да-а! - только и протянул торговец, - не знал, что охота — дело рук сектантов. Черт, и ведь отказаться не могу! Хотя-я... есть мысль. Охоту я не отменяю, но у тебя есть шесть часов форы. А и еще! Вот. Узнаешь? Эту снарягу сложно было не узнать: это был тот самый «Тигр», в котором я вышел из Припяти. Sig я тоже узнал. Это была моя винтовка. – И что делать? - спросил я. – Выход у тебя один — идти на Север через Болото. – Через Болото? – Да. Далее — Янтарь, Рыжий Лес, Лиманск, Госпиталь и ЧАЭС. – Ладно. Иду. Пройдя немного на юг в сторону блокпоста, я завернул под мост и, когда пересек насыпь насквозь, вышел на Болота... … Лидером сталкеров торговец назначил Бетрика — сравнительно молодого бродягу среднего роста со ссадиной на правой стороне лба. Выбрал он его неспроста: Бетрик участвовал во многих наступательных операциях против бандитов и очень хорошо держал след. Снабжены они были немногим хуже дичи. Половина была облачена в довольно сносные спецкостюмы «Эколог», а Бетрик — в армейскую броню «Булат». С оружием тоже было нормально: половина имела американские штурмовые винтовки LR-300(что, впрочем не избавляло их от сбоев, которые у американской продукции возникали через раз), у троих имелись немецкие G-36, а у Бетрика — FN F2000. Единственное, что несколько снижало их преимущество — длинный маршрут, выданный Сидоровичем, а точнее — только конечная точка. Поэтому группе пришлось идти общеизвестным маршрутом через Дикие Территории. ''Глава 2: пешком через Болота '' «Исследовать территорию сектора Болот с воздуха не представляется возможным из-за больших гравитационных плешей. Пешее исследование невозможно из-за распространенных эндемических пси-аномалий «Мираж».» '' Что такое Болота? Это, братцы, бесконечная череда бочагов и кочек, обширные топи, местность, усаженная «контактными парами», «миражами» и обширными гавиконцентратами. А еще — вотчина болотных тварей, «Чистого неба» и Болотного доктора. Теоретически можно было попросить помощи у ребят из «Чистого неба», но я не был уверен, что они не участвуют в охоте за моей шкурой, поэтому я решил пройти к дому эскулапа инкогнито. '' К западу от меня располагались многочисленные логова ренегатов — низшей группировки Зоны. В эти шайки входили те, кто нарушил уже неписанные сталкерские законы и бандитские понятия. Даже распоследние мародеры не считали их своими. С ними воевали даже нейтрально настроенные ко всем остальным, кроме «Монолита», группировкам «чистонебовцы». От них периодически зачищали Зону вояки. Этим беспредельщикам ничего не стоило убить бродягу за грошовый хабар и просроченные консервы. Однако ни «чистонебовцам», ни военным пока не удалось полностью искоренить эту заразу. Вольные же бродяги предпочитали ходить по Болотам относително большими отрядами. Но мне в этом отношении не повезло — пересекать территории ренегатских лагерей приходится пересекать одному. Пока я продумывал путь между глубокими бочагами и аномалиями, я пропустил одну очень важную деталь — в направлении примерно на два часа на расстоянии метров сорок подобралась болотная тварь. За прошлый рейд несколько раз приходилось сталкиваться с родственниками этой крали, но тогда я был в команде, а теперь я один. Разделявшие нас сорок метров тварь преодолела в два прыжка. Она попыталась достать меня ударом мощной лапы. К счастью, я увернулся. Тогда краля бросилась в мою сторону, чуть не задев меня по касательной. Метров через десять краля замерцала и перешла в режим невидимости. Теперь о ее местонахождении говорили только ртутно-серые глаза, но заметить их на фоне серого неба было очень сложно. Заметив движение слева, я выпустил в ту сторону очередь. Очередь возымела свой эффект — из мест попаданий начали вытекать темные струйки крови. Сразу после этого тварь громко заверещала и снова стала видимой. Ее яростный взгляд был направлен точно на меня. Новичок от такого взгляда впал бы в короткое замешательство и это стоило бы ему жизни. Но я-то пуганый. Я знал, что после такой паузы обычно следует резкий рывок с ударом лапы, который может оставить даже крепко сложенного человека без головы. Предвидя такой удар, я перекатился в сторону и выпустил очередь по твари. Грамотно выпустил, с учетом увода ствола вверх на длинных очередях. Длинная очередь на весь магазин распахала тело мутанта снизу доверху, расколов при этом череп. Краля издала последний вопль и упала. – Ловко ты ее! - услышал я сзади, почувствовав неприятный холодок в затылке. – По мере совершенствования сам себе удивляюсь. - ответил я. – А теперь, мясо радиоактивное, медленно и печально повернись и сними забрало своего спецкостюма. Я выполнил требования неизвестного и обнаружил, что меня держат на мушке не меньше троих ренегатов, не считая главаря. – Эй, бугор, да это тот, на которого охота объявлена! - крикнул один из бандитов. – Та ты шо? - сказал главарь. - Тогда он должен, по идее, сваливать из Зоны, а этот — по Болотам шарится. – Да он это, точно. - подтвердил третий. – Ну тогда ты приплыл, сталкер. - заключил главарь. - Сейчас мы тебя будем немножко резать. Последний слог он проглотил. Собственно было от чего проглатывать — вдали раздался клекот вертолетных турбин и из-за водонапорной башни с горделивой ленцой выглянул фюзеляж Ка-52. Признаться, мне часто приходилось бегать от армейских боевых «вертушек», но «Аллигатора» я видел впервые. Страх перед тем, что эта бандура сейчас начнет пулять убойными двадцати двухмиллиметровыми снарядами, каждый из которых может оставить в моем драгоценном теле отверстия, несовместимые с жизнью, вдруг отступил перед гордостью за отечественный ВПК. Да уж, умеют наши делать военные машины. Мне рассказывали, что на такие машинки порой вешают даже ГВБ. Одна ракета, выпущенная такой вертушкой, может играючи превратить в тлеющие руины небольшой хутор. Для такого монстра зачистить от мутантов сектор размером с Дикие Территории не составляет труда, а уж сровнять с землей логово ренегатов — вообще плевое дело. – Чего делать, босс? - спросил один из отморозков. – Чего-чего. Тикаем, пока пулять не начал. Мы еще встретимся, мясо! - бросил он мне на ходу. Препираться с командиром шайки я не видел смысла, поэтому последовал примеру бандитов, рванув при этом в другую сторону. И тут «Аллигатор» начал стрелять из автоматической пушки. Дома, угодившие под огонь первыми, превратились в труху. Снаряды походя срезали несколько кустов. Я на бегу не оборачивался, но по звуку догадался, что остальные снаряды умчались вслед улепетывающим ренегатам. Что ж, тогда тем более не было смысла задерживаться, поскольку, когда пилот перемолет в фарш тела отморозков, следующей мишенью могу оказаться я. Как выяснилось, я угадал — как только затихли вопли ренегатов, смертоносный поток рванул в мою сторону. Со стороны это выглядело, будто свирепый и стремительный, как химера, хищник пытается догнать меня и разорвать на части. Убегая от очереди, я вдруг почувствовал, как меня резко дернуло в сторону. Похоже там находилась «плешь». Я рванул в протвоположную тяге сторону и это спасло мне жизнь. Войдя в гравитационный фокус, снаряды согромной силой вялись в землю, а затем расплющились. Пилот, похоже также понял, в чем дело и решил развернуться, чтобы занять более выгодную позицию. Он заложил вираж, а вот это стоило ему жизни — аномалия тут же продемонстрировала, что ей непринципиально, что именно молоть в пыль: плоть, свинцовую болванку или сталь. «Вертушку» тут же затянуло в фокус, двигатель завыл так, будто готовился вот-вот испустить дух. Лопасти согнулись под неимоверным углом и, в конце концов, «вертушка» рухнула на землю от неимоверных перегрузок и взорвалась. Все, отсюда следовало поскорее убираться, пока не нагрянули солдафоны. Смерть от рук разгневанных вояк будет ужасной. … Выйдя на свалку, группа охотников первым делом направилась к проходу на Агропром, поскольку это была кратчайшая дорога к центру Зоны. – Как думаешь, куда он идет? - спросил у Бетрика один из охотников. – Да ему сейчас одна дорога — на Север, в центр Зоны. Сидорович мне по секрету сказал, что он направляется к станции. – А что ему искать в Чернобыле? Там же «Монолит» все обложил. – Говорят он в Саркофаг направляется. Но это может оказаться и слухами. Так, стойте все! - предупреждающе поднял руку в воздух Бетрик. – Чего еще? - спросил тот, кто шел следом. – Впереди стая псевдособак. Похоже учуяли нас. Будьте начеку. Если рядом чернобылец, то они могут стать очень опасными, если начнут загонную охоту. Тут же слова претворились в жизнь — рядом раздался душераздирающий вой, а мутанты организованной толпой ринулись на охотников. Охотники встали неплотным кольцом и начали отстреливаться от набегающих со всех сторон собак. Поджарые тела то и дело пластались в воздухе. То один, то другой автомат замолкали. – Отходим к Агропрому! - крикнул Бетрик. - Если продолжать отбиваться от них, то не хватит патронов. Спиной не поворачиваться! Бегом! Сталкеры начали медленно отступать к Агропрому, держа тварей на прицеле... … На базе «Долга» в этот день было не протолкнуться, шутка ли — в штабе группировки собрались объединенные силы «Долга» и «Свобода». Безопасность тоже была на уровне: на базе собрались руководители двух крупнейших группировок Зоны. – В общем так, Лукаш, - начал генерал Воронин, - мы участвуем в одном и том же задании, поэтому межклановые усобицы нам не нужны. Согласен? – Абсолютно солидарен с тобой. - сказал лидер «Свободы», - поэтому надо бы четко разделить зоны преследования. – Предлагаю поступить следующим оразом, - сказал командир «Долга», - мы стартуем отсюда, следуем через Дикие Территории и гоним объект по Янтарю до Рыжего Леса. Вы стартуете с Милитари и преследуете его по Рыжему Лесу, затем — смотрите по обстановке: если позволяет — гоните до Госпиталя, стараясь не попадаться на прицел сектантам «Монолита». Если станет слишком жарко — возвращайтесь на базу. Возражения или предложения по существу есть? – «Свобода» возражений не имеет. - сказал Лукаш, оглядев своих бойцов. Есть даже не предложение, а замечание по существу. – Говори. – Через два дня выброс. Если он застанет нас в центре Зоны, то оба отряда могут погибнуть. – Замечание принято. Тогда так: включаем обратный отсчет до выброса. Сверим часы. На моих семнадцать двадцать девять и пятьдесят четыре секунды. – Пять, четыре, три, два, один. Отсчет пошел. - проследил за движениями секундной стрелки Лукаш. … – В общем так, - начал Воронин, когда свободовцы ушли, - действуем без фанатизма. Цель пойдет через Янтарь. Единственный путь к центру для него — Рыжий Лес. Кратчайший путь до него — через пси-установку. Следовательно он пойдет мимо завода. Наш же маршрут пролегает через Дикие Территории. Будем ждать его на юге Янтаря. К заводу не суйтесь — там традиционно много зомби и снорков — только бойцов зря положим. Как только он зайдет к заводу — возвращайтесь на базу. На севере его перехватят анархисты. Вопросы? Отлично. Командирам охотников полчаса на сборы и выдвигайтесь. Через тридцать минут все три квада охотников стояли возле пробитых из РПГ ворот, являющихся своего рода границей Диких Территорий. – Расклад такой: - сказал командир квада, облаченного в костюмы с замкнутым циклом, - мы идем через ангар с высоким фоном, поэтому задерживаться там не советую. Задержавшись на пять минут больше положенного, можно схватить годовую дозу и никакая «Универсальная защита» не спасет, хоть обвешайся «шарами» да «колючками». - кто-то из бойцов гыгыкнул. - И нет в этом ничего смешного. Вот хапнешь дозу, боец — сам засияешь, как новогодняя елка. – А остальные? - спросил боец с пулеметом ПКМ в руках. – Вторая группа будет пробиваться через депо. Третья — пройдет за кирпичным забором. - ответил командир. - Ну что, голуби сизокрылые, вперед! … На базе «Свободы» кипела усиленная подготовка. Рейдовые отряды Лукаш подбирал из тактических соображений: следопыта прикрывали два автоматчика и один снайпер. Все члены отряда были одеты в экзоскелеты, так как никаких костюмов с замкнутым циклом у них было, фон в Рыжем Лесу стабильно высокий. – Итак, слушай вводную, - начал командир «Свободы», - Двигаем через бывшую заставу наемников. Помните такую? Хорошо что помните. Далее двигайтесь мимо дома Лесника и старого туннеля. Далее проходите севернее главных ворот заповедника и попытаетесь перехватить его возлле моста. Если что — переправляйтесь за ним через мост, кто успеет. Остальные — возвращайтесь сюда через Бар. Вопросы? Если нет — вперед! Отряд «Свободы» выдвинулся в сторону бывшего заповедника, а ныне — рассадника аномалий и не менее аномальной живности. Путь был не из легких: сперва предстояло пройти через заставу наемников, причем спиной к Барьеру, откуда в любой момент могли появиться мутанты или фанатики «Монолита»; далее путь лежал через не самый безопасный участок Леса. На этом участке в пещерах возле дома Лесника располагались логова ренегатов; следующим отрезком пути был проход через сам лес, являющийся пристанищем многочисленных стай мутантов самых разных видов: от собак до снорков. Следом следовало проскочить через через разводной мост, а в конце — преследовать объект на территории монолитовцев. И это — за двое суток до выброса. Хорошо хоть не придется гоняться за ним по просторам Госпиталя, где понатыканы многочисленные посты сектантов и у ЧАЭС, где от мощнейшего пси-поля неизвестной природы мозги могут свернуться до размеров горошины. Но, впрочем и без этих «перлестей» проблем предстоит преодолеть немало. Вся надежда на то, что удастся разделаться с объектом еще до моста в Лиманск. Выйдя с базы, свободовцы направились на юг, чтобы добраться до границы с Рыжим Лесом через деревню. Отрезок Зоны между деревней и базой «Свободы» обычно считается отностиельно безопасным, но на этот раз под конец пути охотникам попалась довольно большая стая тушканов, но потери ограничились потраченными патронами и нервными клетками. Когда отряд подошел к остановке на другой стороне деревни, то оказалось, что несмотря ни на что, остановка занята, о не наемниками, которые держали эту дорогу еще во времена Меченого, а неуемными зомби, которые Зона весть откуда пришли на Милитари. В остальном же путь в Рыжий Лес был относительно безопасным, если не считать, что пришлось пострелять в небольшую собачью стаю. ''Глава 3: Доктор. '' ''«Высоко квалифицированный полевой хирург, живет в северной части Болота, на контакт идет неохотно, может оказать безвозмездную помощь. '' ''Местные считают своим долгом часть от вырученных за артефакты денег сдавать в общую часть в качестве страхового взноса» '' Ночевать пришлось в старой заброшенной избушки. Сначала пришлось проверить ее на радиацию. К счастью, фон оказался обычный для этих мест. Был бы со мной кто-нибудь из команды, мы организовали бы вахты, а поскольку я был один, пришлось организовать тройной периметр: сначала, для совсем уж лохов, я поставил небольшую растяжку со светошумовой гранатой на конце. У гранаты я предварительно отсоединил элемент, отвечающий за звук, а вместо него присойдинил небольшой заряд из фрагментов «бенгальского огня», иначе от звука я в лучшем случае оглохну. Вторую линию периметра составляла тоже, своего рода, ловушка для дураков — дыра в полу, прикрытая тонкой фанерой. Такой тонкой, что выдержит разве что крысу или тушкана. Последнюю линию занял ПДА со включенным датчиком объема и несколько мин направленного действия. Ночь выдалась тихая. Последняя такая на моей памяти случилась год назад, когда нам пришлось выдвигаться сразу после выброса. Судя по прогнозам ученых, выброс будет через два дня. Стало быть времени терять нельзя. Наскоро собрав охранную систему, я выдвинулся дальше. Однако, подойдя к механизаторскому двору, а сильно залип — по бывшей базе ренегатов вальяжно расхаживала матерая химера. Да-а. Вид у хищника был довольно грозный и в то же время красивый. Антрацитово-черные бока играли в редком лунном свете синеватыми бликами, большая голова внимательно осматривала окресности, а от самой бестии исходила стойкая волна первобытного ужаса, чувствуемая даже на таком расстоянии. Тело при виде ее тянулось за штурмовой винтовкой, а разум холодно сообщал: «Ни звука! Если попробовать пройти — может и не заметить, а вот если поднять пальбу, то тебя порвут на куски прежде, чем успеешь последний раз вздохнуть. С фонарем в такое темное время суток ее не взять, а ПНВ у тебя, тело фонящее, нету.». Подгоняемый этими мыслями, я продолжил красться вдоль механизаторского двора, как вдруг расслышал со стороны водокачки леденящий душу вой, не похожий на химерий. Вот черт! Только еще одной болотной твари мне не хватало! Я немного ускорился и заметил, как от тела химеры отделилось небольшое облачко и та взвыла. Похоже, болотная тварь подранила кошкоида. Уже через мгновение вой химеры перешел в громогласный рык, а сам хищник пропал из виду. И вот этот факт, как раз, начал назойливо долбить мой лысый череп. Передо мной стояли три вопроса: куда пропала химера? Уведела ли она она меня? Не собираются ли они с болотной тварью схрючить меня на пару? Однако, вскоре рык раздался много дальше и начал перемежаться воем болотной твари, но при этом в вой крали стали проникать визгливые истерические нотки. Как бы не было интересно узнать чем закончится эта схватка, но мне очень не хотелось разбираться с победителем. Пока я продирался через камыши, ничего, кроме отзвуков схватки двух исчадий Зоны, я не слышал. А вот когда выбрался, я услышал хриплый голос: – Бедная киска. - сказал обладатель голоса. Я быстро развернулся на голос и взял человека на прицел. Однако, вскоре я вынужден был опустить автомат, потому что мне точно в мурло смотрело дуло ПКМ. Повнимательнее присмотревшись, я узнал в человеке Болотного Доктора. Да уж, изменился эскулап за эти три года: вместо старого пыльника — костюм с замкнутым циклом наподобие моего «Тигра», вместо старой винтовки М-14 — монструозный ПКМ. – Чего вылупился? - спросил меня эскулап. – Понимаете, Док, - начал я, - времени у нас, точнее у меня, критически мало. На меня почему-то вся Зона объявила охоту. Спасибо Сидоровичу, что направил через Болото, дав некоторую фору. Но на Янтаре, судя по новостям, придется встретиться минимум с двумя группами преследователей. – Да, бродяга, - ответил Доктор, - времени у тебя в обрез. Пошли пока ко мне. На мой дом никто не нападет, а утром я тебя выведу на Янтарь — я знаю короткую дорогу. Где-то часа полтора мы шли в полнейшей тишине — было даже слышно, как в глубине Болота всхлипывает пузырь болотного газа. Примерно через полчаса показался дом эскулапа. Я, конечно, предполагал что он выглядит, как дача административного сотрудника средней руки, но я не предполагал, что здесь все будет настолько функционально устроено — ничего лишнего — все пристройки пущены в дело. – Первое, - сказал эскулап, когда мы пришли к дому, - помойся и скинь в стирку снарягу. Второе — сооруди какой-нибудь ужин. И третье — за ужином расскажи суть дела. Скинув берцы и «Тигр» мыться, я подошел к холодильнику. Открыв его я обомлел — разнообразие, которым блистал холодильник этого относительно приветливого духа Зоны ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем меню, какое было в «Беретте» и уж тем более никакого сравнения не могло быть с тем, что приходится порой есть в Зоне или в «Сталкере». Обычная «Докторская» соседствовала с початой палой «Салями», рядом с сыром «Гауда» лежала ополовиненная головка швейцарского «Эменталя», по соседству с водкой «Казаки» стоял пузырь с «Хенесси». Н-да. Итак, ужин. Что ж, Док, шведский стол не обещаю, но посиделки гарантирую. Первым делом я нашел в холодильнике несколько перемерзшие куриные окорочка и запек их в белом соусе. Затем я приготовил сырную и колбасную тарелки, а также разлил по стаканам «Хенесси». Минут через десять после конца приготовлений на кухню вошел Доктор. – Слышал я последние новости, - сказал он, сев за стол, - вся Зона на тебя охотится. Давай, рассказывай, как докатился до жизни такой? – Да чего ж тут рассказывать? - ответил я, - Год назад пришлось совершить вылазку в Припять... – В город-призрак? - удивленно перебил меня эскулап, - Давно я не видел того, кто смог бы пройти туда. Каким путем пришли? – Через Радар. – Странно. Последний раз, когда Стрелок прошел через Выжигатель, на ЧАЭС такая толпа пошла, что Зона в крови захлебнулась. Если бы вы снова его отключили, я бы узнал. – Да мы и не отключали. Насилу пробились через работающий. – Поразительно. – Ну а дальше — через путепровод в Припять. – А дальше? – Вместе с Меченым прорвались через колесо, далее — Рыжий Лес, Янтарь. Меченый свернул к ученым, мы — к Периметру. – И все? – Ну недавно на Большой Земле повстречал монолитовцев... – «Монолит»? На Большой Земле? Конкретнее можно? – В районе ВДНХ их встретил. Кое-как выбрался и скорей в Зону. Пришел в Чернобыль-4, а «Беретту» уже бандюки держат. – Они захватили бар? Печально. – В общем пришел к Сидоровичу. Там и узнал, что Зона уже на ушах. – Ладно, бродяга. Утром отведу тебя на Янтарь. … Прорываясь на Агропром, группа Бетрика учла все стратегические пункты кроме одного — сектор уже полгода держат наемники, а военные вытеснены на Кордон. Вскоре сей пикантный момент предстал перед группой охотников во всей своей неприкрытой красе. – Ну, Бэтрык, шо робыть будемо? - спросил один из охотников. – Тебе, Хохол, хочется, чтобы Кордон уничтожили? – Ни, а хто це казав? – А хрен его знает. Вот ты много знаешь людей, способных запугать Сидоровича? – Та хтож можа Сыдоровыча напужаты? За ным таки люды стоять, шо мама дорогая. – Вот-вот. А Волк сказал, что тот весь скукожился, схватился за обрез и сидит дверь выцеливает. – От же ж як. Шо, зовсим никого не пускае? – Никого. Шустрый рассазывал, что один бродяга захотел к нему зайти хабар сдать, так Сидорович ему ка-ак выдал дуплетом, так тот от деревни со всех ног убежал. Рассказывали — бежал, не разбирая дороги. Так и вляпался в «Электру». – Да-а, дила. – Вот так вот. Так что будем пробиваться на Янтарь. – Та як пробываться-то? Там же ж наемники усе диржать? Зпробуемо проскочиты, так зараз пулю получемо. – Ничего, в любой системе есть свои слабые места. Проскочим. Едва группа подошла к восточному комплексу, возле ног Бетрика взвился фонтан пыли и наемник сказал через громкоговоритель: – Поворачивайте оглобли, вам здесь делать нечего! Не обращая внимания на все увещевания, группа Бетрика продолжила шествие в сторону Янтаря. На полпути к комплексу им под ноги прилетеля еще одна пуля калибра 7,62. И раздалось еще одно предупреждение: – Сталкеры, валите отсюда, пока ноги не повыдергали! После того, как охотники прошли еще половину от оставшегося пути, из динамиков раздалось: – Так, кончаем уродов! Сразу за этим в сторону группы прилетел небольшой свинцовый рой и в группе образовались первые потери. К тому же еще у двоих появились легкие ранения. – К Янтарю, бегом! - крикнул Бетрик, отстреливаясь на ходу. Огонь, конечно, от этого не сильно ослаб, но, по крайней мере снайпер перестал стрелять по группе... На границе Агропрома с Янтарем группа остановилась и Бетрик повернулся к группе и сказал: - Ну, вроде бы пробились. Все целы? - Хохол погиб. Остальные целы, не считая легких «трехсотых». -Добро. Идем дальше. … Выйдя на окраину Диких Территорий, отряд «Долга» встретил усиленное сопротивление наемников. Нет, конечно у наемников не было задания помешать охоте, но они ревностно охраняли свой сектор, а долговцы просто попали не туда и не в то время. После недолгой перестрелки бойцам «Долга» все-таки удалось пробиться через заставу и пройти вглубь сектора.Дойдя до сторожевой вышки, они разделились: первый квад под командованием капитана Кобры направился в ангар, второй, которым командовал старший лейтенант Шмель пошел через депо и третий квад, под началом старшины Захара, обойдя наблюдательную вышку, пошел вдоль железнодорожного полотна. Первый квад пробился через ангар почти без потерь — легкая доза радиации и два легких «трехсотых» не в счет. Шмелю повезло меньше — возле бетонного забора квад наткнулся на засидку наемников. Захару повезло, несмотря на то, что сразу за вышкой, они вступили в перестрелку с группой бандитов. Но что такое банда вооруженных головорезов против четырех долговцев с хорошей подготовкой? Соединились три квада возле недостроенного здания, откуда по ним открыли не очень плотный, но достаточно прицельный огонь наемники. Под прикрытием двух пулеметов ПКМ отряд отступил в сторону Янтаря. Первым препятствием были жарки, расположившиеся по обе стороны от центральной оси туннеля. После кидания болтов, совмещенного со сканированием местности детектором быстро обнаружили там безопасный проход. Вторым и последним оказалась небольшая группа зомби, фанатично бредущих в сторону туннеля. Впрочем, учтиывая подготовку долговских квадов, они не причинили серьезного вреда, поскольку еще на дальней дистанции были расстреляны, как мишени в тире. ''Глава 4: Янтарь. '' ''«на территории бывшего кладбища техники, превратившегося в озеро, а впоследствии — высохшего до размеров болота, находится научная база охраняемая силами военных сталкеров. '' ''Так называемые вольные сталкеры всячески помогают им, принося аномальные образования, именуемые артефактами, и зачищая территорию от мутантов и зомбированных. '' ''Вход на территорию базы полусвободный.». '' Ближайший мой путь к центру лежал через Янтарь и Рыжий лес. Впрочем, я по этому поводу не обнадеживался: маршрут группы Бетрика и долговцев тоже лежал через эти места. Сахаров, конечно пустит, ведь год назад я ему здорово помог, но задерживаться там все равно не стоит. Ведь одно дело — бегло заглянуть в бункер, взять, что нужно и уйти и совсем другое — задержаться там надолго, тем более зная, что тебя будут ждать в этом секторе. Под акомпанимент этих мыслей, я подошел к бункеру ученых. Привычно прислонив глаз к окуляру, я начал проходить идентификацию. На дисплее высветилось: «Вольный сталкер Фарт. Возраст 27 лет. Статус — ветеран. Последнее посещение — год назад. Степень опасности — нулевая. Примечание: объявлена ориентировка на перехват и возможную ликвидацию. Предполагаемое направление маршрута ЧАЭС.». Да, оперативно работают. Дверь передо мной открылась и я вошел. Удивлению моему не было предела, когда я увидел двух людей в военной форме, спокойно пьющих «Казаки». – О, Фарт! - крикнул один из них, - заходи, пообщаемся. – Нет времени, Бибик, - ответил я, - за мной во-от такенный хвост из обитателей южной Зоны. – Что, прям из всех? - спросил второй военный. – Я знаю, что из вольных за мной идет группа Бетрика. Их командира я немного знаю. Он очень опытный следопыт. Плюс на Болоте выяснилось, что охотятся на меня еще и ренегаты. – Ренегаты? - удивился Бибик. - Тогда путь в Рыжий лес тебе заказан. Там у них самые крупные логовища в глубине Зоны. – Та-ак, - протянул я, - стало быть Лесник отпадает. – Есть еще дорога через Лиманск. Отсюда до него короче и в лес заходить не надо. – Кстати, я тебя видел год назад. - сказал второй вояка, - вы со Стрелком шли со стороны Рыжего леса. – Ну-у, да, я зашел год назад сюда от Рыжего леса, но с нами был Меченый, а не... Стой, когда в Припяти наш отряд осаждали сектанты, их командир назвал его Стрелком. Это что же, получается, что... – Меченый и Стрелок — одно и то же лицо, - закончил за меня Бибик. – Слушай, - я, конечно, не удивляюсь, что ты знаешь Стрелка — его вся Зона знает. Но я удивляюсь, откуда мы знакомы. – Тебе фамилия Ковальский ничего не говорит? – Полковник Ковальский? Командир группы «Скат»? - удивился я. – Именно. - ответил полковник. – Ты же вроде в отставке. – После провала операции «Фаррватер» количество желающих ехать в Зону примерно поровну разделилось между другими горячими точками. А в группе опытней меня были только Дегтярев и Стрелок, но их взяло под крылышко СБУ. А тут у Сахарова как раз место освободилось. – Ясно, а ты, Бибик? – Да после того штурма «Д-3» от базы только склады остались. Личный состав расформировали, а меня вот на Янтарь перебросили. Вскоре подошел Сахаров. Увидев меня, он спросил: – Здравствуйте, всегда рад Вас видеть. Чем обязан? – Мне нужно снаряжение для похода в сердце Зоны. – К ЧАЭС? – В Саркофаг, если быть точным. – В Саркофаг? Но там же полно монолитовцев. – Другого выхода нет, профессор. За мной хвост. – Хорошо, сейчас принесу. Через некоторое время Сахаров принес комбез, очень похожие на «Зарю», но несколько габаритней и массивней. Развернув его я,мягко говоря обомлел: это был прототип экзоскелета. Ну ни фига себе. Наспех переодевшись, я попрощался с Бибиком и Ковальским, вышел из бункера и направился в сторону дороги к разводному мосту... ... Добыча стремительно уходила. И путь ее пролегал в очень опасные для ходоков места — все, что располагалось начиная от Янтаря и далее на Север стало особо опасным для сталкеров. Неизвестно, кто включил пси-излучатель в катакомбах, но теперь установка стала совершенно нестабильной. Напряженность пси-поля стала меняться хаотично, как в прочем и интенсивность. Теперь излучатель стал включаться спонтанно и, таким образом снова закрыл дорогу, на Север. Дичь же что есть силы удирала в глубь Зоны, а поскольку пути к Периметру были надежно отрезаны военными и отрядами охотников, следовательно путь оставался один — к центру Зоны. Но куда? В Госпиталь? Исключено — сектанты там плотно установили заставы и лежки снайперов. Там бродяге задерживаться явно не улыбается. Тогда куда он мог направиться? На Милитари усиленные посты «Свободы», анархисты тоже участвуют в охоте. Подумав, командир сталкеров понял, что объект может идти только к ЧАЭС. Что ему там надо? Скорее всего — Монолит. Другое дело — что он у него может попросить: сверхброню? Неуязвимость? Супермощное оружие? Власть над тварями Зоны? Хотя возможно его претензии банальны — отмену охоты. Дорога к станции у него была одна — Рыжий Лес, мост в Лиманск и далее — Госпиталь. «Ну что ж, Фарт, беги-беги. А мы будем на подхвате. Еще потанцуем.» – Так, голуби вы мои сизокрылые, - сказал командир, - держим объект в поле зрения, держим дистанцию и следим за своей скрытностью. Если он нас заметит — может устроить какой-нибудь подвох. – Да какой подвох, Бетрик? - спросил молодой сталкер с «Абаканом» на плече. – Растяжку, например, поставит. - ответил Бетрик. - Так, все! Закончили разговоры — вперед! Натянув на лица фильтрующие маски, они двинулись по направлению к Рыжему Лесу. Как потом выяснилось, объект вовсе не направлялся к лесу. Сталкер шел прямиком к мосту в Лиманск. Позже Бетрик увидел, что цель не просто убегает она бежит во весь опор. Еще секунда понадобилась сталкеру, чтобы понять, зачем Фарт это делает: «Мать твою!, - подумал Бетрик, — он же хочет поднять мост, обрубив тем самым хвосты! Хитер, ай хитер бродяга! Ну ладно, еще повоюем.». Рассредоточив своих бойцов вдоль тропинки, Бетрик взглянул в оптический прицел своего «эфэна» и ,взяв небольшое упреждение, прицелился. Подумав немного, он решил его догнать потом. Едва он опустил ствол, как сзади послышались рык и сдавленные крики. Похоже, на группу напали снорки. Бетрик медленно провел ладонью по лицу. Тщательно продуманный тактический ход провалился. А было так хорошо продумано: он окликает Фарта якобы для разговора, тот подходит и в этот момент его накрывает огнем группа. Кордон сохранен, да и еще от Сидоровича награда. А теперь, выходит, догнать сталкера стало для него делом чести. И если Хохол пал жертвой резко изменившейся обстановки на Агропроме — он просто не знал, что наемники захватили и северный комплекс, возле которого находится выход на Янтарь, то остальная группа целиком на его совести. Еще раз чертыхнувшись, Бетрик проверил свой «эфэн» и рванул в сторону разводного моста в Лиманск. «Ничего-ничего, родимый. Когда я тебя догоню, медленно распущу на шнурки, а потом пулю в башку пущу. Ты мне, сволочь, ответишь и за Кордон и за ребят. За все ответишь!». Повторно проверив винтовку, сталкер побежал в сторону моста. Бетрик счел делом чести спросить с Фарта если не за Хохла, то за всю остальную группу точно. Добежав до вышки, сталкер увидел, что объект уже перешел мост и готов его поднять. Этого Бетрик допустить никак не мог — основательно прокачав ноги, он разогнался и побежал к уже поднимающемуся мосту. Сталкер ухватился в самый последний момент, когда край моста, соединяющего окрестности леса и Лиманск, уже поднялся на два с гаком метра. Еще бы чуть-чуть и Бетрик уже не смог догнать цель. «Ну и что же тогда оставалось бы? - подумал командир уже не существующего отряда охотников, - Разве что умыть руки и ждать, что будет дальше.». Заметив, что охотник уже уцепился за мост, сталкер бросил пульт управления мостом и побежал к туннелю в Лиманск. Подтянувшись, Бетрик перевалился на другую сторону моста и сбежал по не до конца поднятому мосту вниз. Взглянув через оптику винтовки, охотник увидел, что цель невозможно разглядеть и рванул к туннелю вслед за ней... … Выбравшись на территорию Янтаря, отряд «Долга», увидел, как из бункера ученых выбежал неизвестный сталкер в легком экзоскелете и побежал в направлении завода. В этот момент земля под ногами задрожала, а мир окрасился в золотистый цвет — заработала пси-установка в подземельях. – В общем так, - начал Кобра, - желающие продолжить преследование есть? Желающих нет — значит назначим. Захар? – Нет, командир, - отозвался старшина, - я за Фартом не побегу. Хорошо, если он оторвется — хоть охоту и провалим, но совесть будет чиста. А если нет? – Ладно, понял. Шмель? – Никак нет, тарщ капитан. У нас и так людей мало было. При штурме Саркофага потеряли до трети. А если еще потеряем, то придется форпост у Темной долины свернуть, а тогда Бар бандюки затопят. – М-да. - протянул капитан, - Самозванцев нам не надо — самозванцем буду я. Тогда вы, - он посмотрел сначала на Захара, потом на Шмеля, - уходите на базу и доложите Воронину, что мы продолжаем охоту. Остальные — за мной. Квад Кобры двинулся в направлении уже давно не работающего, но все еще таинственного и опасного предприятия. «Янтарь» теперь стал еще более опасным, чем во времена Шрама. Теперь спонтанно менялось не только время, но и продолжительность включения. По-хорошему, долговцам следовало бы дождаться отключения установки, но время поджимало и отряд пошел к «Янтарю» в хорошем темпе. Когда они подошли к забору, проявились первые признаки пси-воздействия: двое фланговых бойцов резко упали на колени и схватились за головы, а замыкающий захрипел и поднял свой ПКМ. Кобра спиной почувствовал неладное и резко развернулся, вскинув «Абакан». Тем временем, излучением накрыло и фланговых бойцов — они затрясли головой, а затем медленно встали на ноги, подняли с пола автоматы и, склонив голову набок, вскинули АКМы и прицелились в капитана. – Х-хэм! - прохрипел прикрывающий. – Мо-чи е-го! - сказал один из фланговых. – Ва-ли! - вторил другой. Кобра понял, что если он не решит этот вопрос здесь и сейчас, то станет жертвой собственных подчиненных. Никаких дополнительных движений не потребовалось — автомат уже пребывал в боевом положении. Командир уже, практически не существующего квада хладнокровно нажал на спуск. Фиксированная очередь в два патрона срезала верхушку черепа зомби, который когда-то был замыкающим. Однако, нервный импульс все-таки привел палец в движение и нажал на курок. Очередь пошла в небо, задев по касательной комбинезон ПС-9д командира и срезав небольшой лоскут ткани, а также царапнув бронепластины. Кобра выпустил еще две очереди, избавившись от двоих оставшихся. По возвращении на базу ему предстояло отчитываться перед Ворониным, а пока нужно выполнить задание... … Выйдя на окраину Рыжего леса со стороны дома Лесника, отряд «Свободы» под предводительством Следа, пошли через задние ворота зараженного заповедника. Едва они вошли в заповедник, как из шахты им прилетело несколько свинцовых гостицев. Однако, вскоре эти гостинцы перестали вылетать из шахты. Вместо них стали доноситься матюги и вопли. Впрочем, когда они стихли, из шахты стали вылетать гостинцы поувесистей. Все свидетельствовало о том, что на промысел вылетели полтергейсты. Один стальной ящик чувствительно ударил бойца прикрытия по кличке Лось, вооруженного СВУ-ас. От такого удара он потерял равновесие и завалился на бок, рефлектороно выпустив пулю в сторону шахты. Местным обитателям такой ответ оказался не по нраву и в воздух тут же поднялись довольно увесистые камни, фанерные ящики, бочки и баллоны с пропаном и кислородом. Выпустив для прикрытия группы пару коротких очередей в шахту, След поднял Лося и повел группу к выходу, а вернее — ко входу в заповедник. Как только группа скрылась за поворотом, подняятые в воздух предметы тут же опустились на землю, впрочем, несколько ящиков все-таки улетели вдогонку группе, но не более. Пройдя еще несколько метров, След услышал множественный рык, не похожий на снорка или кровососа. Вскоре из кустов в направлении группы выбежала псевдособака. Прицелившись, Пионер, один из автоматчиков, выстрелил по мутанту, но после выстрела силует сначала пошел волнами, а потом расплылся масляным пятном. – Чернобылец! - выдохнул След, - Все на возвышенность! Надо искать настоящего пса. Он должен быть недалеко отсюда. Вскоре нашелся и оригинал. Он сидел на пне и скалился в небо. Лось поднял винтовку и выстрелил в собаку. К сожалению, после попадания ящиком, он не смог точно прицелиться, и пуля попала в пенек. Услышав выстрел, чернобылец повернулся к группе и протяжно и тонко завыл. От этого у сталкеров в висках запульсировала кровь, а прицелы стало так трясти, что невозможно было зафиксировать их на цели. Сразу после этого из-за холма выбежала небольшая свора слепых собак. Их отряд отбил без проблем, к тому же, оклемавшийся к тому времени Лось таки завиксировал прицел на чернобыльце и точным выстрелом отправил его в полет до ближайших кустов. Некоторое время еще свободовцы трясли головами отгоняя наваждение и через некоторое время подошли к вышке у моста в Лиманск. ''Глава 5: Шухов '' ''«Официально пгт Лиманск считается сверхмасштабной аномалией, занимающей полноценный сектор между заповедником и старым военным госпиталем. '' ''Местной фауны не обнаружено, но сектор плотно окупирован бойцами религиозно-боевой группировки «Монолит». '' ''Путь на север — к Госпиталю отрезан стройплощадкой, на которой постоянно дежурят до четырех отрядов. Из стандартных аномалий замечены «Воронки», несколько «Жарок» и до пяти «Телепортов».» '' Войдя в Лиманск, я решил сначала оглядеться, несмотря на то, что за мной гнался как минимум Бетрик. Не хватало еще попасть в аномалию в конце и без того самоубийственного рейда. Я огляделся — вроде чисто. Прощупав дорогу болтами, я обнаружил впереди несколько объектов, которые при попадании на них болта подозрительно щелкали. Быть может мины или что похуже. Кинув несколько болтов вправо, я обнаружил безопасный проход. Пройдя до старой автобусной остановки, я схоронился за ней, и, как выяснилось, не зря... Какой-то сталкер, вышел из туннеля со стороны Рыжего леса. Одет он был в армейскую броню «Булат», а в руках держал бельгийскую FN F2000. Кто этот бродяга? Бетрик? Случайный сталкер, тоже участвующий в охоте? Военстал? Кто бы это ни был, следовало не привлекать внимания, поэтому я отключил ПДА. После этого сталкер остановился, взглянул на свой наладонник, положил его в карман, достал детектор аномалий поводил им из стороны в сторону, повесил на пояс, вскинул винтовку, и осторожно пошел в мою сторону. Дойдя до остановки, бродяга огляделся, что-то прикинул себе в уме, кивнул, достал наладонник, посмотрев на него вздрогнул, просканировал местность детектором и побежал к ближайшему дому. Через мгновение завибрировал и мой ПДА. Взглянув на него, я тоже вздрогнул, и было от чего. Сообщение гласило: «Всем. Приближается выброс, оценочная интенсивность — 5 баллов по шкале Бергмана, время — менее пятнадцати минут.». Необходимо было искать укрытие. Пройдя тот дом, где схоронился бродяга, я прошел еще одну улицу и схоронился в ближайшем подвале. Успел я вовремя: уже в следующую минуту земля затряслась, а на потемневшем небе стали появляться яркие вспышки. Затем небо озарилось ярчайшей вспышкой, снова потемнело и начало наливаться густо-вишневым цветом. На меня же словно неведомый изверг повесил мешок цемента и ,вдобавок, сам сел на него. Внутри же я чувствовал себя как мыльный пузырь. В глазах все плыло, а в голове звенел царь-колокол. Однако, через миг прозвучал громкий хлопок, больше похожий на взрыв и давление уменьшилось, но стало холодно. Вдруг мне показалось, что темнота стала почти осязаемой. Я даже помотал головой, чтобы отогнать этот морок. Но это оказалось не мороком: тьма стала приобретать контуры человека. – Так вот из-за кого по всей Зоне такой глобальный шухер! - хохотнул ночной гость. – Да, из-за меня. Здравствуй, Рэд, присаживайся. – Водки или спирта нету? - спросил Шухов. – Нету. Коньяк есть. Марочный. Тоже помогает. Хотя тебе-то радиация уже до лампочки. – Да, облучение мне не грозит, а вот привычка осталась. – На. - сказал я, - Кизлярский, КВ. – Не откажусь. - ответил Черный Сталкер, забирая флягу. – Ты ведь не на посиделки пришел, верно? - спросил я. – А я вообще редко на посиделки прихожу. - ответил он. – Тогда зачем? – Предупредить тебя. – О чем? - спосил я, принимая обратно флягу. – Первое. - сначало проходи направо. Там есть лозейка, прошмыгнешь быстро. – Где? - недопонял я. – Недалеко отсюда. Второе — к туннелю ползи вдоль стены. – Какому туннелю, Дим? – Он тебе по пути попадется. Не пропустишь и третье — поворачивай налево, прежде чем лезть. А и еще — постарайся прибежать к станции пораньше — выброс двойной. Задержишься тут и не выйдешь никогда. – Спасибо, Рэд. Пусть тебе хорошо лежится. – Спасибо, лежится мне хорошо. Как всегда оракулы Димы Шухова оказались слишком расплывчатыми: где недалеко свернуть направо? Какой туннель мне по пути? Хотя-я... если припомнить, то поблизости дорога через Госпиталь лежит мимо долгостроя, кишащего монолитовцами. Там что ли проход искать? Туннель к ЧАЭС лежит под одним из балконов госпиталя, стало быть только около стены можно проползти. Так оно дольше, но ,выходит, безопаснее. И последнее — выброс двойной, значит придется бегать под вишневым небом. Что ж, не впервой... … Войдя в Лиманск, Бетрик первым делом посмотрел на радар активных устойств своего ПДА. Радар показывал одно устройство в радиусе обнаружения. Это могло означать только одно — объект где-то недалеко. Пути могло быть только два: либо напрямую, либо в обход здания с правой стороны. Внезапно активное устройство исчезло. Сталкер достал с пояса детектор аномалий «Сварог» и провел им слева направо. Аномалий в ближайшем радиусе не обнаружилось. Бетрик «провесил» дорогу впереди себя болтами. На дороге что-то подозрительно щелкнуло. Сталкер включил ПНВ на своем шлеме «Сфера». Проверка местнности в ИК режиме тоже ничего не дала. Тогда он достал из рюкзака баллончик с флуоресцентной краской и распылил краску перед собой. Растяжек тоже не наблюдалось. Тогда Бетрик решил, что безопаснее будет обогнуть здание справа. Взяв «эфэн» наизготовку, сталкер пошел в сторону остановки. Дойдя до нее, он почувствовал, как у него в кармане завибрировал наладонник. Сначала Бетрик решил, что рядом находится мутант или аномалия, но взглянув на экран, сталкер остановился как вкопанный. Собщение гласило: «Всем. Приближается выброс, оценочная интенсивность — 5 баллов по шкале Бергмана, время — менее пятнадцати минут.». Выйдя из состояния оцепенения, Бетрик заспешил к ближайшему укрытию. Этим укрытием оказалось небольшое здание. Закрыв люк в подвал, сталкер достал наладонник и начал отбивать сообщение Сидоровичу: «Я в Лиманске. Группа погибла. Веду преследование.». В ответ пришло сообщение: «Переходи на шифрованный голосовой канал.». Покрутив виртуальные верньеры настройки, Бетрик подключился к каналу. – ...рик! Что с объе...? Черт, ничего не слы...! – Приближается выброс. Голосовой канал сбоит. – ...ды. Переходи на текст. Повторно отбив сообщение, Бетрик отложил ПДА и начал заряжать магазины для «эфэна». Вскоре ПДА завибрировал. Сообщение гласило: «Понял, по прогнозам ученых выброс двойной, после выброса сразу продолжай преследовать. Главное — успей перехватить до второй волны.». «Понял.» - отбил ответ сталкер. В этот момент мощным импульсом наладонник вырубило и пришла ударная волна выброса. Земля содрогнулась, а небо стало озаряться яркими белыми всполохами. Ветер усиливался, вовлекая в поток все новые и новые объекты от листьев и пыли, кончая тушками некрупных мутантов, так и не сумевших пережить первую ударную волну. Через несколько мгновений вспышки в небе стали появляться все чаще и чаще, пока не слились в одну синхроную вспышку, озаряющую все небо от ЧАЭс до Кордона. Вместе с этим земля сохранила амплитуду, с которой она содрогалась, но стала трястись так часто, что перемещаться по ней в вертикальном положении стало почти невозможно, затем небо потемнело. Это было горизонтом событий выброса, точкой невозврата для тех, кто спешно искал укрытие. Те кто не смог найти укрытие до этого момента, попадали под вторую волну пси-излучения, приходящую почти одновременно с основным валом аномальной энергии Зоны, необратимо разрушающей психику и рвущей тело на атомы. Обычно при таких выбросах Зона расширялась, а мигрирующие уровни, вроде того же Лиманска перебрасывало по одним Хозяевам Зоны ведомому маршруту. К тому же выброс грозил быть двойным, а это значит, что времени после первой волны у него не было совсем. Следовало перехватить Фарта до того, как он войдет в Саркофаг. Снаружи небо над Лиманском начинало краснеть, наливаясь густо-вишневым цветом — это означало, что выброс вошел в завершающую стадию: напряженность аномального поля Зоны достигла апогея и по зараженной земле с минуты на минуту прокатится вал аномальной энергии, сметая на своем пути все, что привезено с Большой Земли, а также ломая психику тех несчастных, кто не сумел найти укрытие до того, как небо начало темнеть. Связь во время выброса невозможна, а если кому-то и посчасливилось поймать какую-то волну, то в эфире царила такое нагромождение звуков, что разобрать что-либо было решительно невозможно. В этот момент стоявший в дальнем углу радиоприемник, стоявший в дальнем углу еще со времен первой аварии поймал какую-то волну, а затем вдруг выдал песню: Fix me a drink, make it a strong one. Hey, comrade a drink, make it a long one. My hands are shaking and my feet are numb, My head is ache and the bar's going round. And I'm so down In this foreign town Tonight there is a band it's ain't a bad one Play me a song make it a sad one I can't even talk with a Russian girls The beer is low and a food is worst And it so damn cold, Yes, it so damn cold I know it hard to believe But I haven been warm for a week... Песня оборвалась также внезапно, как и началась. Хотя стоит ли этому удивляться? Наример лампы в подземельях Темной Долины всегда светят, сколько их не разбивай, иногда оживает ЗИЛ, стоящий на Милитари, нет-нет, да и оживает МАЗ, вооруженный МКВП, покоящийся в Дюнах. Зона наполнена энергией, хотя половина ЧАЭС, обеспечивавшей когда-то эти территории электричеством, намертво заглушена... … Сводному отряду «Свободы» и «Долга», а точнее — отряду «Свободы» и примкнувшему к ним капитану Кобре, пришлось пережидать выброс, находясь внутри вышки возле моста в Лиманск. Надо заметить, что общее дело на время установило шаткое перемирие между двумя непримиримыми группировками и избавило бойцов от внутренних междуусобиц, хотя некоторое напряжение все-таки чувствовалось. – Слушай, Кобра, а вас же вроде три квада вышло. - начал разговор След, - а здесь, в будке, ты один. Где остальные-то? – Два квада ушли на базу. Моих мне пришлось положить — попали под излучение из шестнадцатой. – Да-а. Печально. Ты в «Долге», кстати, кто по званию? – Капитан. – Та-ак. Ладно. Завершением операции командуешь ты. Только, это, не больно командуй, а то в лоб дам и не посмотрю, что старший по званию. – А ты кто, След? – Лейтенант. – Понятно. А вас Лукаш только один отряд направил? – Нет, тоже три. Остальные держат тыл. – Ясно. – Так, выброс вроде закончился. Давай, капитан, принимай командование. – Куда ж денешься-то? Отряд, проверить оружие и снаряжение. В Лиманске держаться вместе: город кишит монолитовцами и прочей нечистью. Механики есть. Нет? Ну ладно, сейчас перебираемся через канал и идем догонять объект. Выйдя из здания, отряд направился к раздвижному мосту в Лиманск. Первыми пошли двое автоматчиков, затем След, Кобра, последним перебрался Лось, прикрывавший группу. – В Лиманск разведгруппы посылали? - спросил Кобра у Следа. – Нет. Он только недавно открылся. Минутку, родной, мессага пришла. - След посмотрел на экран ПДА и окаменел. Немного прийдя в себя , он произнес, - Плохие новости: выброс обещает быть двойным. У нас мало времени. – До ЧАЭС не успеем. Предлагаю вернуться. – Поддерживаю. Маршрут не подскажешь? – Через Янтарь опасно. Предлагаю через заповедник. – Гоже. Пошли. Секунду... - След поднял ПДА и сообщил. Пипл, отбой! Скоро вторая волна, до нее не успеем догнать. Айда на базу. – Принято. - прозвучало на другом конце. – Понял. - отозвался второй пост. Отряд двинулся в сторону Рыжего леса. Общее дело, как впрочем, и близость выброса дали повод забыть о войне группировок. Первые приключения начались уже после четвертой части пути — подгоняемая выбросом, в тыл отряду вломилась толпа бешеных снорков. Но под короткие команды Кобры, автоматчики леко разбили поток надвое, и обезьянолюди промчались мимо. Когда группа прошла половину и дошла до симбионта, она увидела жуткую картину: псевдогигант, попавший под губительное влияние блуждающего «миража», целенаправленно шел в направлении «разлома» и дойдя до границы зоны, активировал его. Дикий рев, полный муки и отчаяния, наверное слышали даже на Милитари. Обойдя по широкой дуге опасную пси-аномалию, отряд дошел до старого танка, где свернувшись клубочком лежали и тряслись крупной дрожью несколько псевдособак. Кобра уже хотял прицелиться в них из «Абакана», но След мягко положил руку на ствол и сказал: – Не надо — они нас не тронут. Сейчас прыгнем в «телепорт» и выйдем аккурат к дому Лесника. А там и до Милитари недалеко. Ты с нами? – Нет. - ответил долговец, - я к Леснику. Пережду у него выброс, а там двину на базу. – Ну как знаешь, - ответил След и повел свою группу на базу. ''Глава 6: Стройплощадка '' ''«Недостроенное здание плотно перекрыто адептами «Монолита». Попытки зачистить эту территорию ничего не дают — на место каждой пятерки встает десяток. Подкрепление судя по всему приходит из Припяти.». '' Бежать пришлось под шквальным огнем монолитовцев, которые заняли первые два здания сразу за мостом через канал. Ситуацию осложняло и то, что у сектантов имелся ПКМ на треноге. Пулемет занялся, едва я успел добежать до моста. Огонь был такой плотный, что нельзя было поднять головы. Вдобавок авангард монолитовцев начал обрабатывать окрестности меня из подствольников. Усугублялось все тем, что некий меткий сектант умудрился попасть гранатой в трех метрах от меня и контузить меня взрывной волной. От такого удара, сравнимого с ударом подкованным сапогом в висок у меня все плыло перед глазами, но тем не менее, я довольно быстро для такого состояния добежал до ближайшего укрытия, и, пренебрегая прямой опасностью для здоровья, побежал напрямую через горячее пятно. Добежав до улицы с «телепортами», я проверил трубку-индикатор: она была ярко-голубой. Мать моя конная армия! Если я сейчас же не приму антирад, то через пять метров упаду и загнусь от ОЛБ. Быстро заглотив таблетку радио протектора и запив ее водой из фляги, я побежал к автобусу со срезанной кабиной, изображая траекторией бешеную анаконду. Миновав аномалии и завернув налево, я увидел стройплощадку. На фоне темно-красного неба, я заметил несколько силуэтов. Взглянув в бинокль, стало видно, что они встают с трудом. Похоже действует отходняк от первой воллны выброса. Ну, друзья мои рефлексы, настала ваша пора. Я достал из рюкзака натовский прицел SUSAT и прикрепил его к витовке, на ней же занял свое место и глушитель. Тщательно прицелившись в только вставшего сектанта, я выжал спуск. Плечо привычно толкнуло отдачей, сектант упал замертво. Вскоре, в мою сторону прилетел небольшой рой свинцовых пчел. Не дожидаясь, когда хоть одна из них меня ужалит, я упал на землю. Как выяснилось, сделал я это не зря: пули летели под таким углом, что не ляг ниц, они прилетели бы мне аккурат в голову. Похоже боевики «Монолита» хорошо стреляют даже подавленные выбросом. Сместив прицел вправо, я снял еще одного наблюдателя. Когда плечо в очередной раз толкнуло отдачей, я пополз к ограждению, уходя с линии огня. Что там говорил Черный Сталкер? Проходить справа? Взглянув на карту, я понял, что он имел ввиду. Проход через стройку обнаружился только справа. Переведя предохранитель на стрельбу очередями, я побжал вправо. Точно по моим следам прилетел очередной свинцовый град. Быстро завернув за угол, я прислонился к стене здания и выглянул. «Хвоста» вроде бы не наблюдалось. Я отошел к ограждению и взглянул через «оптику» на крышу здания. Никаких признаков заинтересованности мной не наблюдалось. Странно. Похоже их кто-то отвлек. Взглянув через все туже «оптику» за угол, я увидел, как не менее восьми сектантов рьяно стреляют в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Умом что ли они повредились при выбросе? Отрегулировав увеличение, я взглянул туда, куда стреляли монолитовцы. Сместив прицел на час, я охренел: фанатики стреляли по тому самому бродяге в армейском «Булате». Бродяга шел точно к стройке. Так, допустим он идет не по мою душу. Тогда какой же здравомыслящий человек пойдет близко к центру Зоны, к тому же между двумя волнами выброса, да еще в направлении центра. Ох не нравится мне все это. Выхода было два: если бродяга идет все же не по мою душу, то следовало помочь ему, но тогда я мог не успеть до выброса. Если же он шел по мою душу, то очень не помешало бы обрубить лишний «хвост». Хотя-я... Был и третий поскорей свалить оттуда пока ни одна из сторон меня не видит. Это я и сделал. Быстро забросив винтовку за спину, двинул на выход с этой стройплощадки, поднырнув в пролом, я оказался рядом с еще одним зданием и чудом избежал дурки в моем драгоценном черепе: пуля выпущенная из почти бесшумного «Винтореза» прошла сантиметрах в пяти от шлема. А калибр девять на тридцать девять миллиметров — это вам не шутки. Пытаться снять снайпера сходу была равносильна самоубийству, к тому же я увидел впереди заграждение из «колючки». У меня возникла догадка, что она может быть под напряжением. Чтобы проверить ее, я прицелился и произвел одиночный выстрел в проволоку. Брызнувший из нее сноп искр лишь подтвердил догадку. Что ж, придется искать обходной путь. Вскоре этот путь нашелся. Поднявшись на второй этаж дома, я обнаружил в одной из комнат лестницу, ведущую на чердак. Подъем занял пару минут. Забросив сначала рюкзак, я начал лезть сам. После недолгих извиваний в трех плоскостях, я оказался на довольно низком чердаке. Никаких мостков, соединяющих чердак с соседним домом, в прямой видимости не обнаружилось. Черт, неужели я сам себя загнал в тупик? Пометавшись по чердаку, я вскоре обнаружил ход на крышу. Что ж, не выводок химер, но тоже пойдет, хотя с этими милыми кисками мне встречаться очень не хотелось — еще свежа в памяти та встреча на Болоте. К счастью, крыша оказалась достаточно пологой, чтобы по ней можно было ходить. Пройдя в направлении дороги, я обнаружил и мостки. Вот только ступить на них сразу не получилось — едва я высунул ногу, как рядом с ней вгрызлись в доску две пули: одна - автоматная, другая — винтовочная, все того же девятого калибра. Вскинув винтовку и прицелившись, я все-таки обнаружил того злосчастного снайпера, который пытался снять меня на той стороне. Вот только теперь я находился в тактически более выгодной позиции. Выглянув из-за угла, я выпустил по позиции снайпера короткую очередь и он исчез из поля зрения, хотя радоваться было еще очень рано: он мог просто залечь, а затем в самый неожиданный момент ударить в спину. Чтобы проверить верна ли моя догадка, я снова нырнул за угол и выждал три секунды. Выглянув, я убедился, что моя догадка оказалась верна — снайпер снова «пас» угол за которым я находился. Рисковать оружием или головой я не мог, поэтому я выствил из-за угла обломок ящика. Последовавший выстрел выбил обломок у меня из рук и чуть не сломал саму руку, которой я его держал. Впрочем был хоть и сомнительный, но все положительный момент: я узнал, что угол он пасет довольно плотно. Поменяв рожок с обычными патронами на рожок с бронебойными, я коротко выглянул и произвел две короткие очереди: одну по позиции снайпера, вторую — в основание прикрывающих его досок. Первая же очередь нашла живую плоть, о чем свидетельствовал кровавый фонтан. Выглянув из-за угла, я снял автоматчика и спустился вниз. Приземление выдалось довольно жестким, поскольку лестница отсутствовала, но компенсаторы экзоскелета смягчили падение. Оглянувшись и не обнаружив за собой «хвоста», я пошел дальше на север. Впереди был Госпиталь и ЧАЭС... … Как только прошла первая волна выброса, Бетрик вышел из подвала и направился на север — догонять объект. Первый сюрприз поджидал его почти сразу: на первом же перекрестке он натолкнулся на монолитовский патруль. Положив троих на чистых рефлексах, он решил обойти это злосчастное здание стороной. Пройдя еще две улицы, он уперся в канал, который не давал ему пройти на север. Единственный путь через канал пролегал по хорошо простреливаемому мосту, который плотно «пас» монолитовец с ПКМ. Прицелившись, он снял двумя короткими очередями сектантов, находящихся у стены. К сожалению, его маневр не остался незамеченным — едва услышав выстрелы, пулеметчик начал поливать позицию Бетрика щедрыми очередями. Дабы не поймать пулю, сталкер спрятался за ящики. Этим не преминули воспользоваться боевики и двое из них, вооруженные G36 короткими перебежками пошли обходить Бетрика с флангов, чтобы взять в клещи. Краем глаза заметив шевеление, сталкер зарядил в подствольник гранату и выпустил ее в одного из сектантов. Граната попала тому точно под ноги, и мертвое тело сектанта взрывной волной забросило на верхний балкон здания, переломав об ограждение все кости и не оставив таким образом тому никаких шансов на выживание. Увидев, как соклановца приложило о балкон, оставшийся штурмовик начал поливать позицию сталкера огнем из укрытия. Зарядив в подствольник вторую гранату, Бетрик выпустил ее так, чтобы она легла позади позиции противника. Точный рассчет сделал свое дело: взрывом тело боевика вместе с ящиками, за которыми он укрывался сбросило в канал. Заметив, откуда ведется огонь, пулеметчик начал стрелять по ящикам. Дальше укрываться за ними было нельзя при таком темпе стрельбы, ящики скоро превратятся в труху. Перекатившись за другте ящики, стоявшие по другую сторону моста, Бетрик перезарядил «эфэн» и выпустил прицельную очередь по позиции пулеметчика. Близкие рикошеты заставили того залечь, что дало сталкеру некоторую фору. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Бетрик вбежал на мост и укрылся за ближайшими ящиками. Вставший с пола сектант увидев, что по его позиции огонь никто не ведет, решил, что сталкер залег и начал поливать прицельным огнем позицию, где Бетрик был минуту назад. Выглянув из-за укрытия, сталкер дал по позиции пулеметчика еще одну прицельную очередь и, судя по тому, что ствол пулемета задрался вверх и очередь ушла в небо, выстрелы достигли цели. Обогнув обозначенное на карте горячее пятно, Бетрик очутился на улице с множеством аномалий «Телепорт». По рассказам он знал, что любая из этих аномалий переносит в начало улицы. После недолгих поисков сталкер все же нашел проход: вдоль стены здания слева, затем — через автобус. Пройдя рядом со зданием на левой стороне, Бетрик перешел на противоположную сторону улицы. Как же перейти через автобус? Оглядевшись в поисках подходящего пьедестала, сталкер увидел несколько старых ящиков, стоящих возле автобуса. Взобравшись по ним, Бетрик очутился внутри «Икаруса». Выбравшись из машины, он пошел дальше на север. Пройдя налево, сталкер очутился возле недостроенного здания, занятого монолитовцами. На тот момент, когда Бетрик потошел к стройке, сектанты были плотно заняты кем-то другим: об этом свидетельствовал огонь, направленный в другую сторону и смутные тени, периодически падающие с крыши долгостроя. Присмотревшись к крыше через оптику «эфэна», сталкер увидел, что это не просто предметы, а тела тела фанатиков. «Вот те на! - подумал Бетрик, - Кто же так умело валит этих религиозных самородков?». Кандидатов было не так много: либо в город вошел отряд «Долга», направленный Ворониным, либо город решил взять под контроль спецназ. Других предположений о том, кто же мог так умело валить сектантов из бесшумного оружия, у него не было. Еще секунду-другую монолитовцы вели огонь куда-то на восток — в сторону РЛС, виднеющуюся с точки обзора. Однако, вскоре огонь стих и сектанты начали вести огонь в сторону Бетрика. Положение у сталкера оказалось не завидным: в открытом бою он был как на ладони. Теоретически можно было бы снимать фанатиков одного за другим, как когда-то Шрам, но притаком раскладе либо гранатами закидают либо выбросом накроет. Оставался единственный способ: пробиваться через плотно обложенное молитовцами здание. Взглянув на карту Лиманска, Бетрик обнаружил, что проход есть с правой тороны здания. Прицелившись, Бетрик выпустил два одиночных выстрела и двое снайперов, засевших на крыше, свалились оттуда мертвым грузом. Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, сталкер на спринтерской скорости взбежал наверх и быстро оказался возле бетонного забора. О таких пустяках, как то, что первая же граната может завалить «его» секцию, которая его раздавит, Бетрик не думал. Тем временем на крыше произошла пересменка и туда встали два новых снайпера, а весь фасад здания заняли боевики со штурмовыми винтовками. Прорываться при таком раскладе было равносильно самоубийству: стоит сталкеру высунуть хоть кончик носа — тут же отхватит винтовочную пулю, стоит понадеяться на удачу — еще до финиша превратится в дуршлаг. Оставался единственный шанс — чем-нибудь занять автоматчиков, пока он бежит за угол. Решение пришло быстро: вытащив из кармана разгрузки «лимонку», Бетрик выдернул из нее кольцо и что было сил бросил в кучу сектантов. Завидев, какой «подарок» им приготовили, сектанты рассредоточились по укрытиям. Воспользовавшись этим, сталкер на максимально возможной скорости побежал к повороту. Завернув, Бетрик заметил, что его позицию перестали поливать огнем. Впрочем, из здания периодически доносились короткие выкрики, похожие на команды. Видимо, монолитовцы пеегруппировывались. Решив не давать им времени на то, чтобы превратить его в дуршлаг, сталкер побежал дальше на север. Обойдя здание, Бетрик обнаружил пролом в бетонном заборе. Пройдя секцию, сталкер огляделся. Не обнаружив в пределах видимости скоплений и даже одиночных противников, он решил идти дальше. Однако, первое впечатление было обманчивым. Едва Бетрик сделал шаг вправо, рядом с ним с зубодробительным гулом пролетела пуля выпущенная системой гаусс-винтовки. Достигнув земли, пуля с ртутно-урановым серечником подняла вверх полуметровый фонтан из грязи и частично расплавленного асфальта, оставив на месте попадания воронку диаметром в пол-ладони. Мгновенно прикинув, откуда ведется огонь, сталкер резким толчком ушел влево, одновремено вскидывая винтовку. Он даже успел взглянуть в прицел и увидеть, что стрельба ведется с водокачки. Но выстрелить и снять с башни снайпера ему не дали. Как только Бетрик коснулся земли, в его сторону прилетел небольшой свинцовый рой. Перекатившись еще влево, сталкер обнаружил и поиции стрелков, прицелившись, он снял их двумя одиночными выстрелами. Когда два тела упали на землю, Бетрик перекатился вправо и не цилясь выпустил по верхушке водонапорки, сняв сайпера. Преодолев ограду под напряжением, сталкер обыскал упавшее тело монолитовского снайпера. Помимо провианта у него обнаружилось три батареи к гаусске и две «лимонки». Забрав боеприпасы и винтовку, Бетрик пошел на север. Впереди был заброшенный госпиталь... ''Глава 7: Через Госпиталь '' «Территория заброшенного военного госпиталя плотно занята силами группировки «Монолит». Среди личного состава наблюдаются два пулеметчика, вооруженные ПКМ, один или два гранатометчика, один снайпер с СВД и около полутора десятка штурмовиков, вооруженных различными видами штурмового оружия.». '' '' '' Ненавижу Госпиталь. Лютой ненавистью, которой только сталкер может ненавидеть конкретный уровень Зоны. Начать хотя бы с того, что года два с половиной назад у меня там погибли от рук сектантов два хороших друга, а при отступлении жертвой роковой случайности пал третий. Во-вторых — в этос секторе навигационные приборы начинают тупить и показывают неправильную ориентацию. И в-третьих — к этому сектору проявляют повышенный интерес военные, так как из Госпиталя можно быстро пройти к ЧАЭС. Но в этот раз особого выбора у меня не было: возвращаться опасно — можно запросто напороться на перегруппировавшихся монолитовцев или группу охотников. Продвигаясь вперед, я спустился под землю. Пройдя метров десять, я обнаружил лестницу. Поднявшись вверх на второй этаж, я оказался на разрушенной временем и выбросами площадке. Стоило мне высунуться, как в мою сторону прилетел небольшой свинцовый град из пуль калибра семь-шестьдесят две. Пройдя немного, я обнаружил тех, кто их выпустил. Наверху, на немного возвышающемся над уровнем площадки балконе, из-под импровизированного балкона выглядывал фрагмент бронесапога экзоскелета. Внизу же, в ДОТе, сидел за пулеметом ПКМ монолитовец в таком же экзоскелете. Выглянув из-за колонны, я выстрелил по сектанту на балконе. Оттуда донеслись трехэтажные матюги, а снизу пол моего уровня принял на себя щедрую пулеметную очередь. Я вовремя перекатился к лестнице, иначе в моем бренном теле оказалась одна винтовочная пуля и целая куча пулеметных. Спустившись по лестнице вниз, я выглянул из-за угла, впрочем последовавшая очередь заставила меня снова спрятаться. Радовало одно — для снайпера я пока что был недосягаем. Вскинув винтовку, я дал пару коротких очередей по пулеметному гнезду, заставив фанатика за станком залечь. Получив фору, я с низкого старта рванул в проем напротив, и, как оказалось, сделал это очень вовремя — едва я успел сунуть большую часть себя в проем, как вслед уже скрывающимся ногам была пущена пусть запоздалая, но щедрая очередь. Наверху обнаружился патруль сектантов из пяти человек. Выглянув из-за косяка, я выпусил три короткие очереди, скосив трех патрульных. Двое оставшихся прыгнули в разные стороны и спрятались за ящиками. Дело, как говорится, принимало серьезный оборот. Ящики, как назло, были прочными, да и бронебойных патронов осталось не так уж и много. Достав «лимонку», я выдернул кольцо и кинул ее между ящиками. Из-за ящиков послышались крики «Внимание! Граната!» и один из монолитовцев полетел в сторону. Однако. Насколько я помню, «Ф-1» врывается отнюдь не бесшумно. Впрочем, последовавший сдвоенный взрыв расставил все по местам. Один из сектантов спрыгнул с балкона, укрываясь от гранаты, но приземлился аккурат на поставленную соклановцами мину. Закрепляя успех, я ринулся вперед, ожидая затаившегося пятого. Вскоре я обнаружил жестоко истерзанное осколками тело последнего патрульного. Пиф-паф, братцы, как говаривал Минор. Когда я спустился по ближайшей лестнице, из радиосканера донеслось: – Полста первый, я — полста второй. Тут сбита пара радиотехнической разведки. Пробей. – Полста второй, тут гондурасы расшевелились. Давай заход — рванем по ним. – Понял, сейчас рванем. – Полста второй, я Квартет. Шевелитесь, на подходе выброс. – Вас понял. Вялить твою воблу! Только вояк еще не хватало. Интересно, они по мою душу или у них в центре Зоны свои цели? Мои размышления превал взрыв. Сразу после него поледовал радиообмен: – Кватет, я — полста второй. В меня попали! Повторяю, я сбит. Внизу слишком много фанатиков! Нужна рочная эвакуация! – Понял, полста второй. Сноможете продержаться час? – Не уверен, Квартет. Попробуем. Патронов вроде хватает. Главное, чтобы «вертушка» успела подобрать живых. – Понял. Высылаю двадцать шестой. Он пролетит над вами примерно через полчаса. Позывной - «Карета». Как обстановка. – Нестабильная. Сектанты лезут отовсюду! У нас трое «трехсотых». А-а! Черт!.. – Полста второй! Полста второй! Ответьте! Прием! – Полста второй убит. На связи Гусь. У монолитовцев пулеметы и РПГ! Давайте эвакотранспорт! Быстрее! – Высылаю. Карета уже летит. Забежав в проем напротив, я обнаружил тело в узнаваемой экипировке наемника. Рядом с трупом обнаружился ПДА. Посмотрев на заднюю панель наладонника, я узнал, что наемника звали Гризли. Вариантов было два — либо наемника убили сектанты, когда тот сидел в засаде, либо... Разбить твой хрусталь! У меня перед глазами возникла картина приснопамятного рейда в Припять, а конкретно — случай на Диких Территориях: - ''Группа «Центр», прием! «Центр», что у вас? Что за стрельба?! «Центр», отвечайте, кровосос побери!.. Всем группам! Передовая группа ликвидирована. Отправьте спецотряд. - ''Принял, волкодав. Отправляю пару ребят прикрыть вас. '' - ''Пары мало, Медведь. Нужно минимум человек пять. '' - ''Понял-понял. Гризли, Гриф, Дракон, Нож, Молот — отправляйтесь в авангард. Нужно прикрыть наших, пока мы будем ботаников мариновать. '' - ''Принял. - в один голос ответили наемники. '' ''Как только мы миновали недостроенное здание, где сидели снайперы, нас встретили пятеро наемников. Их командир улыбнулся и сказал: '' - ''Все, приплыли, гуси-лебеди. Если бы вы не пришили наших ребят, то мы бы вас обобрали, как липку, и отпустили на все четыре стороны. А так — к гадалке не ходи: предстоит вам неприятный разговор и очень дальняя дорога. '' ''Я уже собрался сказать кодовую фразу: мы с группой уже договорились, что в случае опасности говорим какую-нибудь нейтральную фразу, служащую сигналом к атаке. На этот рейд была выбрана фраза «неспокойно нынче в Зоне». Едва я раскрыл рот, как ситуация кардинально поменялась, причем не в пользу наемников — у них за спиной появилось странное марево. '' Мне тут же вспомнились слова Стартера из лагеря на Свалке, когда он говорил о странной аномалии, пожирающей людей: «...а их потом находят на закрытых уровнях, а то и вовсе в центре Зоны». Вот и встретились на узкой дорожке... Пока у меня была фора, я решил осмотреть тело, чтобы узнать, что же такое погубило наемника. Пулевых следов на теле не обнаружилось, следов деятельности мутантов — тоже, даже органических повреждений и переломов, свидетельствующих о попадании в очаг аномальной активности не имелось. Результат дозиметрии меня тоже озадачил: фон не превышал обычного для Зоны уровня. А вот когда я перевернул тело на живот картина повергла меня в такую же задумчивость, как натовских генералов — демонстрация на шего «Эскандера». Врехний слой брони был начисто содран. Что же за аномалия поработала? Или все-таки мутант? Вскоре я обнаружил полосу пола с меньшим, чем на окружающей площади, слоем пыли. Хаба-хаба! Трамплин так не может запулить человека. Артефактов «воронки» и «карусели» тоже не обнаружилось. Неужели эта та самая аномалия? Осторожность следовало возвести в квадрат. Обойдя по широкой дуге место стычки вояк с монолитовцами я углубился в подземелье, ведущее к ЧАЭС... … Преодолев небольшое подземелье, Бетрик оказался на полуразрушенной площадке. Первое, что он увидел — оборудованная пулеметная точка и удобная позиция снайпера на балке. Быстро перебежав до ближайшей колонны, сталкер высунулся из укрытия и дал две прицельные очереди по позиции пулеметчика. Ответом ему на это действие стал сильный удар в область ключицы, который развернул Бетрика на сто восемьдесят градусов и опрокинул его на спину. «Снайпер!» - пронеслось в голове сталкера. Прикинув тактическую позицию, он понял, что бежать поверху — все равно, что стоять на месте: рано или поздно словишь пулю. Снова спрятавшись за колонну, сталкер кинул вниз несколько болтов. При приземлении стройматериалов послышались щелчки: похоже низ был утыкан противопехотными минами. Вскоре, присмотревшись, Бетрик заметил внизу следы, ведущие из одного крыла в другое. Размах следов был довольно широким — по видимому человек быстро перебегал. «Не удивительно, - подумал Бетрик, - если вышагивать, то быстренько превратишься в решето. Кто же это мог быть? Монолитовцы? Чушь, зачем им перебегать? Догоняли кого-то? Да нет, цепочка тянется одна, следовательно перебегал один человек, не относящийся к «Монолиту». «Стоп, - подумал Бетрик, - а не Фарт ли это пробежал?». Ну вот, бродяга мы и встретились. Спустившись вниз, сталкер собрался с силами и быстро перебежал в другое крыло. Впрочем одна из десяти, выпущенных монолитовским пулеметчиком, пуля все же догнала его, обеспечив хромотой на пару месяцев. Поднявшись, Бетрик заметил посеченный осколками и прижатый к стене труп монолитовца. Внизу обнаружился такой же посеченный осколками труп, правда, осколки были более крупного калибра. Пройдя туннели, сталкер услышал переговоры военных: – Полста четвертый, я полста третий. Подходим к точке. – Квартет, там сбита пара радиотехнической разведки. Пробей. – Полста третий, внизу гондурасы расшевелились. – Понял, полста четвертый. Давай заход — рванем по ним. – Понял. Сейчас рванем. – Черт! Квартет, я полста четвертый. Тут внизу мясорубка. – Ну аномалия и аномалия. Тебе что с этого. – Ты не понял, Квартет! На экипаж полста второго насели. Их совсем мало осталось. – Понял! Опиши противника. – Около десятка сектантов. В основном автоматчики. – Принял. Зачисти зону из бортового оружия. – Есть. Тут же раздались раскатистые очереди авиационной пушки. Нет, Бетрику совсем не хотелось встречаться ни с теми ни с другими. А еще меньше ему хотелось словить шальной снаряд. Поэтому он просочился мимо конфликта с применением авиации и ввалился в проход ведущий через подземелья Припяти к ЧАЭС... ''Глава 8: У электростанции. '' ''«попасть на территорию электростанции по воздуху не представляется возможным из-за неустановленного числа гранатометчиков на крыше здания. Пеший же проход затруднен из-за сильного заражения территории и мощного пси-поля неизвестной природы...». '' Не успела схлынуть первая волна выброса, как небо снова начало темнеть. На фоне стремительно темнеющего неба стали появляться первые багровые прожилки, облака стали приобретать ярко-розовый оттенок. Когда я вошел на территорию АЭС, в небе начали появляться первые предвестники выброса: сначала начали вспыхивать и тут же гаснуть яркие вспышки. Над крышей котельной появилась нарождающаяся электрическая дуга. Крупная «карусель», обычно стоящая недалеко от стены ЧАЭС, начала стремительно скукоживаться и постепенно сниматься с места, впрочем, это могла нарождаться и новая. Тут же в радиосканере послышались переговоры вояк: – База, я ноль-тридцать четвертый, тут внизу придурок какой-то внизу к станции ломится. Вальнуть по ходу? – Отставить. Не хрен на мелочь боезапас тратить. – А! Ну пусть живет. – Какой живет? Ты чего, ноль-тридцать четвертый? – А что вы имеете ввиду, База? – Выброс начинается, если от него не сдохнет, то в Саркофаге от радиации помрет. – Принял. Чего с территорией делать? – Зачищай сектор и мухой на базу. Борт от выброса не защищен. – Есть. Пробежав пару десятков метров, я услышал позади себя окрик: – Далече собрался, родной? В меня целился из «Беретты» Бетрик — один из опытнейших сталкеров на Кордоне. Столько же, сколько и он ходят в Зону только Волк и Шустрый. Разве еще Фанат идет с ними ноздря в ноздрю. Бетрик скорее всего был командиром группы охотников, которую послал Сидорович. На сталкера было жалко смотреть: его замечательная броня «Булат» была потрепана почти в клочья, шлем «Сфера», прилагающийся к нему, где-то потерялся, автомат он тоже где-то оставил. Лицо у Бетрик было взмылено, привычная бледно-розовая ссадина на лбу теперь была ярко-алой. – Да вот, - ответил ему я, - решил прогуляться под выбросом около ЧАЭС. Хочу, понимаешь ли, проверить — каково это. Меченый, говорят, прогулялся — и ничего — выжил. Может и я легендой Зоны стану. – Ишь ты. Ты быть может еще и в Саркофаг собрался? – По возможности. – Понятно. А теперь — клешни вверх и ходи сюда. Беседовать будем. – Хрен тебе по всей морде, а не клешни вверх. – Быстро, сука! - он начал злиться. Отлично. Ярость мешает замечать мелочи. – Потом поговорим. Выброс начинается. – Из-за тебя я всю группу потерял. – Ну. Прямо вот и всю. – Всю. Одного у Агропрома, а остальных у моста в Лиманск. – Итить-колотить. Выходит, ты все время у меня на хвосте был? – Угу, был. Но теперь твоя песенка спета. Твою зомби-дивизию. Нужно что-то делать, а то этот перец мне сейчас проделает в башке огромную дырень и буду ходить с дырой в голове, как последний придурок. Буду, ага! Тут же копыта и отброшу. Решение пришло само собой. Подобрав с земли камень, я сделал характерное даижение, будто выбываю кольцо гранаты, и кинул его в сторону Бетрика. Трюк подействовал, сталкер отбежал и спрятался за столбом. Это был отличный шанс. Я тут же с низкого старта рванул ко входу в полуразрушенную станцию. По пути внутрь меня горячо поприветствовали сектанты «Монолита», но я не обращал внимания на многочисленные попадания в броню, я быстро добежал до спуска в подземелья Саркофага и спустился вниз... … Фон в подземельях был просто ужасающим — дозиметр начинал без умолку трещать, стоило только приблизиться к стене. В добавок пси-излучение Монолита отдавалось в голове гулким эхом, повторяющим одни и те же фразы: «ТВОЙ ПУТЬ ЗАВЕРШЕН, ЧЕЛОВЕК. ИДИ КО МНЕ, ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ БУДЕТ ИСПОЛНЕНО. ТВОЙ ПУТЬ ЗАВЕРШАЕТСЯ, ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ, Я ВИЖУ ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ, ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕН БУДЕТ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН. ИДИ КО МНЕ, ТЫ ОБРЕТЕШЬ ТО, ЧТО ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕШЬ.». И дальше — по новому кругу. Мало того, что это все действовало на нервы, так еще и мешало слушать окружающую обстановку, к тому же дезориентируя. Означало это то, что в любой момент можно было попасть в горячее пятно, либо словить монолитовскую пулю. К счастью, фильтрующая маска, входящая в комплект моего экзоскелета довольно сносно экранировала как от радиации, так и от пси-излучения, а вот пулезащитные свойства у костюма были ненамного лучше таковых у обычной «Зари», послужившей основой для костюма. Когда я дошел до ближайшего угла и выглянул, мне пришлось тут же отпрянуть обратно: по мне пальнул из гаусски снайпер, сидящей в дальнем конце тоннеля. Включив ноктоскоп, я вскинул свою винтовку и произвел две прицельные очереди по снайперу. К счастью, глушитель, навернутый на ствол еще в Лиманске, позволил снять монолитовца, не привлекая внимания соклановцев. Наскоро обыскав тело сектанта, я нашел две «лимонки», патроны калибра .45 АСР и две батареи к гаусске. Взяв гранаты — пистолета под сорок пятый калибр у меня не было, а таскать лишнюю тяжесть в виде ЭМ винтовки, несмотря на большую пробивающую способность, мне ни к чему. В следующем коридоре я встретил патруль из двух бойцов и бесшемно снял их из «хай пауэра». Пройдя дальше, я увидел зал, где находилось около десятка сектантов. Черт, много. Взяв ганату, я сорвал предохранительное кольцо и метнул ее в зал. Раздался гулкий взрыв, перекрывший даже зов Монолита и с радара исчезли пять бойцов. Чудненько, осталось только расправиться еще с пятью. Войдя в зал, я обнаружил только трупы. Выходит еще пятеро сейчас где-то наверху. Пока я шел к лестнице, число противников увеличилось до восьми. Первый сектант был встречен под лесницей короткой очередью в глазницу шлема экзоскелета. Как только я поднялся на один пролет, рядом громко ухнула гауусска. Я на ходу развернулся и не целясь встретил снайпера свинцовым приветсвием. Как только я поднялся на еще один пролет, в мою сторону устремился небольшой свинцовый шквал. Спрятавшись от него под лестницей, я взял на прицел дверной проем и как только показался первый стрелок, тут же разнес его шлем-сферу вдребезги бронебойной очередью. Тут же появились еще два. Этих я встретил горячим свинцовым приветствием в сервомоторы экзоскелетов. Потеряв контроль над приводами, сектанты упали на пол подобно консервным банкам. К тому же, лишенные возможности угостить меня напоследок свинцом, они стали совершенно беззащитными. Добив ходячие консервы двумя одиночными в забрала, я прошел в неольшой кольцевой коридор. «ТВОЙ ПУТЬ ЗАВЕРШАЕТСЯ. ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ. Я ВИЖУ ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ. ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕН БУДЕТ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН. ИДИ КО МНЕ.», продолжал вещать Исполнитель Желаний. Первым делом я решил заглянуть в правое ответвление коридора. Не обнаружив там сектантов, я прошел дальше. Судя по карте, ближайший поворот направо должен вести наверх к Монолиту. Стоило мне подняться на один пролет вверх, как радиометр начал свистеть, словно закипевший чайник. Пришлось его выключить и перейти на старый добрый «таблеточный» индикатор. Поднявшись на еще один пролет, я посмотрел на индикатор и обомлел: он был ярко голубым. Не так интенсивно, как в Лиманске, но достаточно, чтобы после похода недели две активно лечиться. Пришлось укориться. Преодолев последний марш, я нашел место, где фонит не так активно и принял дозу антирада. Запивать было рискованно — вода тоже могла стать радиоктивной. Монолит находился в пределах прямой видимости. Оценив расстояние до него, я начал искать подходящий путь. На поваленном бетонном столбе находился небольшой «телепорт». Похоже, он был единственным путем. Шагнув в него, я обнаружил себя на ажурной конструкции вроде опоры ЛЭП. Нырнув в пролом в стальном ограждении и спрыгнул на бетонную балку. Преодолев еще один пролом, я очутился прямо возле Исполнителя Желаний. «Я ВИЖУ ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ». Сказал Монолит и передо мной ослепительно полыхнуло. Похоже мое желание действительно исполнилось. Единственный вопрос — какой ценой? ''Эпилог ' Я обнаружил себя внутри кузова какого-то грузовика. Вокруг меня находились «двухсотые» разной степени сохранности. Пахло в кузове нещадно. Кроме того, грузовик сильно трясло и подбрасывало на выбоинах. Грохот мотора заглушал все окружающие звуки. Возможно те, кто отправил этот «грузовик смерти», просто посчитали меня мертвым. Это меня несказанно радовало. Если бы они обнаружили, что я жив, то я присоединился бы к своему окружению. Сзади грузовика послышался треск, вроде того, который происходит при разрядке «электры». Уже через секунду электрический удар страшной силы отбросил меня на ближайший труп. В следющее мновение, грузовик полыхнул и потерял управление... … Помню, как ЗИЛ проделал мудреное сальто вокруг продольной горизонтальной оси и сильно стукнулся о землю. Трупы, лежащие в кузове вывалились при ударе... … Последнее, что я помню — лицо какого-то сталкера и его фразу: – Хм. А этот живой. Счастливчик. Хотя, кто знает, что для тебя лучше? Пойдем посмотрим, что Сидорович за тебя отвалит. После этого, он повесил меня на плечо и куда-то потащил. Возможно даже и к Сидоровичу. Что ж, увижу команду... Категория:Записи в блоге